It's worse than a Snake Bite
by Ms.TrinityTeenWolf
Summary: What if there was another ranger? What if this women was the order of claw? What if she is RJ fiancé? Wait what? With spirit animal of the Anaconda, can she help the rangers defeat Dai Shi? Or will she bite off more than she can chew when someone from her pass come back to destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any power rangers. I only own Carrie AKA Snake Bite.

Chapter 1 Guess who comes back to town?

It was a regular day at Jungle Karma; the rangers were doing their jobs in the front when the bell rings. A young women walks in looking around, she takes a sit at a table and wait.

Lily was with a customer when she noticed the strange women walked through the door.

"Hey Casey, do you think you get that customer over there?" said Lily

Casey said "Sure, no problem."

Casey had walk over to women with a smile on his face. When he got closer to the women, he noticed that the women had lots snake jewelry on her. From bracelets to necklaces, her clothes where different shades of blue, red, and black. Her hair was long and was slick back into a ponytail.

Casey said "Welcome to Jungle Karma pizza, how I may help you?"

The women looked up and smiled. Casey jumped backed a little because when he saw her eyes, they were golden brown and shape like snake eyes. "No thank you red ranger, I will like for you to go get RJ for me." Said the women. Casey said "How did you..." He never finish his sentence, he ran to the back kitchen and up to the loft to find RJ. When he ran, Lily looked confused on what just happened. Theo walked up to her and said "What wrong with Casey?" Lily said "I don't know, he was just talking to that women over there and then ran away."They both looked over at the women and saw that she looked over at them smiling and waved at them.

Casey P.O.V

Who was that women, how did she know I'm the red ranger, how do she RJ? I ran up to the loft to find RJ. He looked over and saw RJ sitting in his favorite chair."RJ, you have to come down stairs now." I said. RJ looked over at me and said "Is there are problem in the kitchen?"I said "No, but there is women downstairs looking for you, and you want to know the crazy thing is that she knew I am the red ranger."RJ said "What did she look like?" Casey said "She lots of snake jewelry on her and …" I never got finish because RJ got out of his seat and ran downstairs. I was confused and followed after him.

End P.O.V

RJ .

Could it really be her? I haven't seen her years, I haven't seen her since Master Mao thought it be best for her to leave Phai Zhuq. When I got down there, I saw her sitting the corner looking out the window. I know it's her, it's just has to be her. I walked over to her and said "Carrie, is that you?" she turned around and said "Hello RJ, guess who back for good?"


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any power rangers. I only own Carrie

They decided to go up stairs to the loft to talk. When they got up stairs, RJ looked at Carrie and said "What are you doing here, the last time I saw you was when Master Mao that it was best for you to leave Phai Zhuq." Carrie looked around the loft and said "Yea, he thought that it was best because my father said I should control only one animal spirit instead of four animal spirits." RJ said "What four animal spirits?" Carrie looked at over at him and said "The tiger, cheetah, and the jaguar." RJ looked shock. Lily said "Wait, how do you control all those animal spirits?" Carrie smiled and said "I am the order of claw." Soon there was a thud. They looked over and saw the RJ had fainted.

_Dai Shi lair _

Camille p.o.v

I watch Dai Shi fighting some of the rinshi. There was something that I need to tell him. When he was done I step up to him and said "Dai Shi, the order of the claw has returned." Dai Shi looked at her and said "I remember the order of the claw being a careless woman who couldn't control her animal spirits." Camille said "What do you want me to?" Dai Shi sat down and said "I want you to capture her and bring her in." Camille nodded and left.

End of p.o.v

_At the loft_

Carrie was talking to the rangers about her time at Phai Zhuq. Theo said "So you knew Master Mao?" Carrie said "Yea, he was one that help me with my animals spirits but he thought it was best if I leave and follow my own destiny." Lily said "So how do you know RJ?" Carrie smiled and said "I grew up with him, we decided to go to Phai Zhuq together." Carrie looked over at RJ and saw that he was still out.

Then alarms blared. The rangers ran to the TV's and saw that Camille was destroying the city. Carrie looked at them and said "You guys go ahead, I'll stay with RJ." The rangers had nodded and went off to fight. She sat down in RJ favorite chair to watch the fight. As she was watching, she didn't hear RJ waking up. RJ came over to her and said "What happen?" Carrie looked over at him and said "Hey you're awake, I'm watching the rangers get their butt kick." RJ looked over at table and pulled out something for her and said "Maybe you should help them." Carrie looked at them and said "Are you sure?" RJ smiled and said "Yea, they all the help they can get." Carrie smiled and took the morpher from and ran out to help the rangers.

The rangers where getting their butt kick by Camille. "Where is she, rangers?" said Camille. Casey said "Who are you talking about?" Camille said "The order of the claw, hand her over." Lily said "You'll never get her." Camille was getting mad and blasted the rangers. The rangers flew into the air and landed hard on the ground. Before Camille could come forward, she was someone your own size." Said Carrie. The rangers looked shocked to see Carrie in ranger form. Her outfit was similar to Lily, but it was black and gold. Carrie said "I know you're looking for i Carrie was taking charge "Unleash the Cobra." Said Carrie. A large snake came from behind Carrie and attack Camille. Camille was on ground in seconds. She looked up the new ranger and said "Dai Shi will hear about this." Carrie said "Tell him that I will be waiting for him." Camille looked mad and disappeared. Carrie turned around "I know you guys are shock, RJ and I will explain everything."

_Dai Shi lair _

Dai Shi walked around Camille with a mad look on his face and said "You failed me again." Camille looked at the floor and said "I'm sorry." Dai Shi said "You're not sorry yet, since you couldn't get the job done, I found someone who can." Camille looked when the door opened. She was shocked on who was standing not far from her. Camille looked at Dai Shi and said "You cannot be serious." Dai Shi said "I am very serious."

_At the loft with the rangers_

Carrie was explaining to rangers on how she knew Dai Shi. "My mother was the original order of the claw; she was killed by Dai Shi." RJ held her hand said "Your mother would be proud." Carrie smiled and said "I know she will, but it's not going to be easy, Dai Shi is going to bring every monster he can get and try to capture me." Casey said "Don't worry, we are here to protect you." Theo said "Yea, Dai Shi is going to have to go through us first." Carrie smiled and said "Thanks guys." RJ said "How about I make some pizza with pineapples." Carrie said "You remember my favorite." She leaned over and kisses him on the cheek. RJ blushed while the rangers laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any power rangers.

It was kind of slow today at the pizza place and Carrie thought it would be best if she helps train the cubs.

"We'll try to go easy on you." Said Casey

Carrie was blindfolded and holding a long stick in her hand.

"I think it's best if you guys don't talk and just fight, unless you're scared.

The rangers looked at each other and went for the attack. But they was not successful, they all ended on the ground in the pain.

Carrie took off her blindfold and said "You guys still a lot of training if who want to defeat Dai Shi."

Theo groaned on the floor and said "I can't feel my legs."

Lilly said "Oh my back."

Casey said "Everywhere hurts."

Carrie laughed and said "Suck it up you rangers; you're lucky that I'm training you instead of any other masters.

RJ came in and saw that the rangers was down and complaining of pain.

RJ said "I hope you didn't hurt them that much."

Carrie looked at RJ and said "Only a little."

RJ said "Give them a break; I have to ask you a question."

Carrie said "Sure, what's up?"

RJ looked down and up at her and said "I know it's been a long time and was wondering if would like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Carrie smiled and said "Sure, I would love to."

RJ grinned and said "Ok, I'll see you later."

RJ walks off and Carrie turned around to the rangers and said "break is over, time for more practice."

The rangers groaned and Carrie just laughed.


End file.
